


统计

by Allium



Category: Batman Beyond 2.0 (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allium/pseuds/Allium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>视网膜验证，十位数的密码，然后Bruce打开了他的计数器。</p>
            </blockquote>





	统计

**Author's Note:**

> 随手写的小段子，设定在BB2.0背景。

视网膜验证，十位数的密码，然后Bruce打开了他的计数器。屏幕右下角跳出一串数字：35/45。  
准备妥当。他拿起电话——他坚持使用语音通话，看不见眼睛让一切都变得容易——接通Dick的公寓。  
“Bruce。”  
“Dick，Barbara说Nash Mukhanov的指甲和最近一年份的口供都在你那里。”他开门见山地提要求。  
Dick停了一拍，谨慎地回答：“Terry今晚可以带给你。”  
“我现在就要。”  
短暂的沉默。“你是指让我现在送过去。”  
“必要的话，是。”  
又是一阵沉默，然后：“好吧。”  
Bruce正想着要不要再说点什么，对方就“啪”地挂断了。他把电话贴在耳边听了好几秒忙音，也切断了通话。  
数字跳了一下。36/46。

半小时后，Dick把车开进蝙蝠洞。他的脸因为一直憋在头盔里而红得不太正常，发型也有些滑稽。一看到Bruce，他立刻大步上前把证物袋和鼓鼓囊囊的资料夹拍在桌上。  
“你要的东西。”他生硬地说。Bruce不用想都知道其中不会有任何遗漏，但还是在Dick阴晴不定的注视下一丝不苟、几乎有些过分仔细地检查了一遍，这足足花了平时的三倍时间。  
“资料很全。”他依依不舍地检查完资料完整度，终于下定决心作出判断。Dick抿了抿唇，显得有点失落。  
“那我就该走了。”他说，余光以几乎察觉不到的微小幅度向Bruce瞥了一眼。  
“等一等。”  
Dick立刻抬起头。  
“我这里有一些录像，对Terry和Barbara会有帮助。你可以到监控台找找。”  
Dick的眼神暗淡下去，但动作毫不迟疑。“行，”他说，“我这就去。”

整个下午他们都在安静地各自寻找新哥谭连环“自杀”案的线索。Bruce把那一小片指甲带去了分析室，Dick则在隔壁的监控台查录像。临到晚饭时间Bruce才得到分析结果，而Dick也找到了Bruce刻意指代不清的三十秒剪辑。  
“找到了。”Bruce出来时，Dick冲他扬了扬手中的光盘和资料夹，“我就不留下吃晚饭了。”  
Bruce的心脏差点停跳一拍：“你要走了。”  
“对。”  
“好。”Bruce暗暗吸了口气，“再见。”  
他从Dick身边擦过，腿脚看似不经意地一个趔趄。Dick迅速拉住他，但资料夹应声被撞落，纸张哗啦啦散落一地。一时间他俩都盯着地上的纸，Bruce半皱起眉头，Dick则瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己的导师已经年迈到走路不稳。  
“不麻烦你，”Dick很快反应过来，“我来收拾。”  
“让我来。”Bruce伸手制止他，捡起最近的几张。没多久他就把一大叠记录还给Dick，Dick用某种混杂悲伤、留恋和渴望的神情看了他一眼，然后双手接过。  
“Bruce，如果你需要的话，”Dick看着地面，仿佛突然对石头产生了极大兴趣，“我可以留在这儿…”  
 _是，我很需要。_ “不，”他紧紧抓住手杖，“你回去吧。”  
Dick的身子明显一僵，但开口时好像什么都没发生过：“那么回见。”  
他往前走了没几步，突然回头看了Bruce一眼。Bruce整夜都在试图让那个眼神别在梦里出现，这样一直挣扎到早上七点半，他终于沮丧地承认自己失败了。

那之后他们整整一周没有任何联系。倒不是说Bruce刻意去数日子，但在预想中Dick一定会联系他。一周的空白之后，他有点按捺不住了。  
“我需要Isen Friedmann的卷宗。”Bruce在电话留言里说。  
Dick晚上才发现那条留言。“你知道，”他回电话给Bruce，“你一向可以让Terry带给你。”  
“现在就要。”Bruce条件反射地反驳。  
“这次是为什么？”  
“我认为他与Mukhanov的案件有关。Mukhanov的资料明天就会被转去中城，今晚是最后的机会。”  
“为什么不在我出门时直接联系我？”  
“你没给我你的联…”  
“…得了吧。”Dick毫不留情地打断他，“你有我的所有紧急联系方式，这点我们都很清楚。如果你想见我，开口有那么难吗？”  
一阵各怀心事的缄默。  
“我不能去，这是我的底线。”良久，电话那头传来Dick疲倦的解释，“你明白我很想去，但…”停顿，“对不起。”  
Bruce抢先切断了通话，这样他就不用再听Dick挂电话后的忙音了。

一刻钟后电话铃突然响了。他闭上眼集中精神，冷静地、平稳地接起了电话。  
“Bruce！”Dick的怒吼几乎要把他的耳膜震破了，他皱起眉头迅速调小音量，“你是不是拿走了Friedmann的口供？！该死——你以为这样我就会去找你吗？！”  
既然Dick已经发现，那么隐瞒就失去意义了。“是我拿的。”他只承认这一点，对其余指控不置可否。  
听筒里传来Dick焦急的踱步，嗒，嗒。“你真…”急促的呼吸，“是那次资料夹掉在地上时拿走的，对不对？不用回答，我知道一定是那次——”  
“而你在被我提醒后才发现。你的警觉性退步了，Dick。”  
皮鞋敲击地板的声音戛然而止，紧接着，听筒里爆发出一阵绝望、冰冷、听起来像是气管被堵住的大笑。  
“老天呀，Bruce，”Dick笑完之后说，“看我多傻，我竟然在担心你。”然后电话啪地挂断了。  
Bruce紧握话筒，一言不发地盯着屏幕上的37/48。他过了好一会儿才意识到话筒几乎被手心的汗浸透，只好把电话放下，木然地坐在黑暗中。

半小时后，他猜想Dick的情绪已经平复到可以交谈，于是拨了回去。他几乎以为Dick不会再接电话，可电话还是接通了。两人一时间都没出声。  
“我简直不敢相信你又骗了我。”一阵沉默之后，Dick静静地说。Bruce的胸口立刻揪紧了。  
“对不起。”他低声坦白。  
“我已经…我无法表达有多么失望，我甚至不在乎又被你耍了一次。”Dick的声音奇怪地紧绷着，Bruce努力劝自己别去思考原因，“为什么你一定要用这种方式？为什么你就不能……不能……”  
是啊，为什么？他已经鼓起勇气打了48个电话，并且忍受着被Dick挂断37次的痛苦，但他们还是走到了这一步。他满头大汗、绞尽脑汁地在无数件想和Dick一起做的事里翻找，打算挑出那些不带感情色彩的说给Dick听，但一条都没找到。  
听筒贴着耳朵，仿佛枪口贴着太阳穴。和Dick闹翻之后，他几乎以为自己再也不会如此绝望了。  
“我想你了，你有空吗？”他听见自己远远地说，声音高亢、无力而急促，完全不像任何一个他认识的Bruce Wayne或蝙蝠侠，“可以来…来喝杯茶，或者…”  
电话那边蓦地安静下来。明明还瘫软在椅子里，他却开始眩晕，感觉全身都在虚空里下坠——  
“我有空。”  
——是Dick拉住了正在坠落的他，一如既往，  
“Bruce，我当然有空，现在就有空。”Dick的声音结结巴巴的，“二…二十分钟后到可以吗？”

Bruce不记得是谁先切断通话，也没有看屏幕。他正手忙脚乱地准备茶叶。  
关于Dick挂他电话次数的统计被无限期暂停了。

-End-


End file.
